


Мы смертны

by svebarazelena



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svebarazelena/pseuds/svebarazelena
Summary: Постканон. Монолог Тауриэль над павшим.





	Мы смертны

Мы смертны. Ты и я , мы смертны, но так по-разному. У тебя не было бы сотен лет, чтобы оплакивать меня. А у меня они есть. Сотни, тысячи бесполезных лет. В сравнении с ними день кажется мгновением. А мы даже дня не шли рука об руку. Сколько было встреч? Пересчитать их хватит пальцев одной руки. Моей, даже не раненой руки. 

Тихо. Вокруг все тише и тише, до звона в ушах. Победа — со вкусом стали во рту и с застрявшим в гортани плачем по умершим. Закончился бой. Почему он закончился слишком поздно, чтобы тебе избежать смерти, и слишком рано, чтобы она настигла меня?

Снег — в крови, в уже остывшей крови, этого багрового цвета вокруг чересчур много. А небо — такое неуместно цветное и светлое. Я не поднимаю к нему головы. Оно отражается в твоих глазах. Слишком прекрасных глазах. Навечно прекрасных.  
Я стираю кровь с твоего лица.

Я пережила тебя. Я переживу все песни о тебе. И что останется? Стать тенью, лишь тенью себя самой где-то в лесах, возненавидеть даже тех, кто не виноват, что тебя больше нет, даже тех, кто не знал о тебе вовсе, да, именно за то, что не знали о тебе вовсе... И однажды я усомнюсь, — а был ли ты? 

— Amralime.

Я не хочу забывать звук твоего голоса. Но кто напомнит мне, через сотни лет? Что, если однажды память о тебе предам и я тоже?

Мои волосы путаются и спадают вниз, укрывая твои раны. Рыжий с красным так не сочетаются. Ужасающе не сочетаются. Тебе уже не холодно, а мне — все сильней. От снега и льда вокруг, от твоей безжизненной руки в моей. Холод вгрызается в грудь, в горло, не дает говорить. Пусть. Ты слышишь меня и так.

За моей спиной раздаются медленные шаги. Твои друзья. Никто не решается прервать это молчаливое оцепенение. Я знаю, они хотят забрать тебя. Это их право, а я... Я должна уйти. Кажется, руки заиндевели и я не могу их разомкнуть. Смотрю на тебя в последний раз. Проклинаю и благословляю день встречи. Как мало времени, как все быстротечно, и как много всего лишнего, неважного. А важное — не вернуть. 

Я наклоняюсь и целую тебя — второй раз в жизни, и второй раз — посмертно. 

Клинок, по рукоять в твоей крови, лежит рядом. Я поднимаю его, взвешивая в руке. Мы с тобой смертны. Мы будем так одинаково смертны. 

Рукоятью — от себя.

Был ли ты, — я не хочу сомневаться. Ни завтра, ни через сотни лет. 

Amralime.

11-12.01.15

**Author's Note:**

> Набросок-иллюстрация  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/71b30aba2edbb919b07ffedebbde2692/tumblr_ni28qhH0P11sbqpc2o1_500.jpg


End file.
